


Adoration of a Coworker

by BethT4



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: “What did I do to deserve someone like you,” he sighed in adoration as he walked out of the precinct to his home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Adoration of a Coworker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplycec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/gifts).



“Lila, could you be a darling and place these files on Sergeant Ladell’s desk?”

“I- Of course, Lieutenant,” she let out a giggle, a blush across her face.

She thought if she played her cards right, he would be all hers. Taking up the massive heap of files, she kissed his cheek and stalked away with a wink. Lauren peered at him.

“Is that a new relationship I see?”

Lauren covered her mouth in a fake and teasing gasp.

“I- No- It’s nothing, Lauren, I swear!” he stammered, startled by Lauren coming up behind him.

“LIEUTENANT!”

The two looked at where the sound came from. An enraged Kym, thundering in and seeing the growing pile.

Will cleared his throat, “Sergeant Ladell if you had simply done your paperwork as I asked you to two weeks ago, it wouldn’t be that large,” and though he said it with care, a mocking undertone lay beneath.

Kym grumbled angrily, as she stormed to her desk. A sticky note from Will on the new stack lay there.  
“This better be finished by Monday morning at 9 am, please turn in to Secretary Lila before patrol, or else”

Knowing there was no way out, she began to work. Everyone went about their business as usual. Lila philandered and teased Will. Lauren worked on “old” files, though she knew she was reviewing the Allendale Train Station Tragedy. Grumpy Cat observed everything, sipping at his coffee. She sighed, her watch becoming heavier. Her coworkers began to filter out until it was just her.

She heard footsteps coming close. Someone put down a cup of tea in front of her.

“I figured you might want some help,” Kym looked up at Will.

“You know, I don’t really like tea,” she carefully slid the mug out of the way, knowing if any spilled, she’d have to redo some of it.

“I know, but I want you to be able to sleep tonight,” he gave her a sliver of a smile.

She looked down and sighed. He knew there was no way she was going to finish it all before the weekend. He pulled up a chair next to her and grabbed a pen.

“Thank you, Will,” she smiled softly, glad that she was able to work with him and not alone. 

“It’s not a problem.”

Moonlight shone through the window. The two worked in silence. As time passed, and files were finished they reached the last one. A little note upon it.

“Will? What’s this?”

She held up a note, a confession letter, that had kept climbing to the bottom of her work, each and every time.

“You like me?” confusion and shock on her face.

“Sadly, yes. It’s been there for about three weeks, Kym,” he buried his face into his hands.

It was an impulse action and one that he regretted after seeing her face. He wanted to get it back, but it would draw attention and suspicion.

“Don’t look ashamed,” she murmured.

“Kym,” he let out a groan, “shut u-” his words were cut off when she leaned her head against his arm.

“I like you too,” she said certainly, “even though I thought you hated me.”

“You can be childish and irritating at times, but I love that about you,” he mumbled.

“How sweet,” she muttered as she lazily glided her pen across the file, finishing it.

“Well, seeing as we’re both off for the weekend, and you’ve finished, we can go,” he whispered.

When she didn’t reply he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as she rested on his arm. An innocent look on her face as she quietly dozed. He carefully moved her head and put on his coat. He slowly moved the coat off the back of her chair, draping it over one shoulder. He dropped the files at Lila’s desk and picked Kym up. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck. He looked down, smiling at her peaceful face.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you,” he sighed in adoration as he walked out of the precinct with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. This is an extremely old prompt I did with Ash in which I've done a massive edit and cleaned it up.


End file.
